The present invention is generally directed to carrying bags, particularly backpacks, commonly used by school age children and other persons. The use of backpacks worn by school children to carry items such as school books and lunches and snacks has become increasingly popular over the years. Headgear, and in particular, baseball caps, have also become popular with school age children.
It is the primary objective of the invention to provide an improved carrying bag, particularly a backpack, enabling the user to conveniently carry diverse items such as those typically carried on a regular basis by school age children and others. This object, and other objects and advantages of the present invention, will become apparent from the following description in conjunction with the drawing.